


wannabe

by livtontea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Drabble, Gen, No Beta, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, Sibling Bonding, Spice Girls - Freeform, edit: i went back and fixed my shitty typing mistakes, lol i didn't even read through this a second time, there's probably a shitton of errors but i don't caaareeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: “Klaus?” she nearly shouts. “What’s going on?”He doesn’t answer, instead grinning at her and pulling her out the door. He’s wearing a sequined skirt and bright neon tank top, which is slightly confusing, as it’s not even eight in the morning on a Saturday.





	wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this. the spice girl urge was too strong guys.
> 
> it's short and shitty and mainly a warmup drabble because i need to work on tb&b but im laaaame.  
> uuuuh just assume they're all temporarily living in the mansion together and also no apocalyse, capisce

Vanya wakes up to noise. Loud noise, like an elephant is running through the halls. She blinks, trying to figure out if she’s still dreaming. Apparently, she isn’t, because the next moment her door is thrown open and Klaus rushes into her room, the music growing louder without the barrier of the door.

He doesn’t say anything, just runs up to where she’s sleeping and grabs her hands. She’s about to protest, but he’s already pulling her up with strength that shouldn’t have been possible for his noodle arms.

“Klaus?” she nearly shouts. “What’s going on?”

He doesn’t answer, instead grinning at her and pulling her out the door. He’s wearing a sequined skirt and bright neon tank top, which is slightly confusing, as it’s not even eight in the morning on a Saturday.

Klaus runs down to the kitchen, pulling Vanya behind him. He’s going so fast that she has to take care not to trip over her own feet. As soon as they pass through the doorway he twirls her around and lets go. The momentum makes her spin towards the table and fall into a chair. Diego’s sitting next to her, a cup of tea in his hand. Allison is perched on the counter further down, and Luther’s standing by the fridge. Five is on top of the fridge, for reasons unknown.

“What’s going on?” Vanya tries to ask Diego. He shrugs in a way that says he knows what’s going on, but it’s too hard to explain.

“You’re stuck here, that’s for sure.” Diego takes a sip of his tea. He’s never really liked coffee.

Suddenly the lights flicker. Klaus is standing by the lightswitch, expectantly looking at them. When he’s confident everybody is watching, he slams his hand on a speaker, shouting “Hit it!”

A loud beat sounds. Klaus grabs a spatula and brings it up to his mouth like it’s a microphone. Suddenly Vanya is just a little bit terrified.

Klaus starts. “Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.” Diego groans. Allison laughs in disbelief, clapping.

“So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah.” On the last word, Klaus throws up the spatula, bending backward. The spatula flips through the air but doesn’t make it to the ground. A glowing blue hand reaches out and grabs it.

Everybody except for Klaus gasps. Although Ben has been showing up more and more with Klaus being sober, none of them are really used to seeing him.

Ben smirks, and strikes a pose with the “mic” lifted up to his face. “If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, better make it fast!”

“Woo!” Allison cheers. “Sing it, Ben!”

Ben shimmies up to her, pulling her from her place on the counter. He grabs one of her hands, still singing. The two do a twirl together, Allison laughing and humming along to what Ben is singing.

Ben throws the spatula back to Klaus, who catches it and does a backflip. Which, holy fuck. When did he learn how to do backflips?

“I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want.” Klaus throws out a hand with his finger extended, pointing straight at Diego, who had previously been sipping his tea in silence.

Diego’s eyes widen, clearly knowing what’s about to happen. “No, no way. Don’t even think about it, Klaus.”

Klaus just wiggles his eyebrows, singing a little louder.

“No.”

Klaus nods. At this point, Diego sighs and stands. “I hate you.” He reaches out for the spatula. Klaus shouts in joy, losing his place in the song. But the words don’t stop, because Diego. Is singing. Vanya presses her hands to her mouth to hide her smile.

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.”

“Gotta get with my friends!” nearly screams Ben from where he’s still dancing with Allison. Diego rolls his eyes, but he’s got a smile on his face.

“Make it last forever, friendship never ends.” Klaus pushes his head next to Diego’s singing the next line with him. “If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give.”

“Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!” Allison adds.

They continue, Klaus, Ben, and Diego singing and Allison and Ben dancing, with Allison on the backup vocals. A verse later, Ben lets go of Allison’s hands, nudging her towards Klaus who gladly takes over as her partner. Ben twirls over to Vanya, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Oh, no, no. I um- I can’t dance,” Vanya tries. Ben shakes his head, taking her hands.

They dance. Not very well, all of them being slightly squished together in the small kitchen. Luther and Five join in too, although Five is more confused. He probably doesn’t know the song.

Once the song is over, another one comes on. The same style, perfect for dancing to.

Eventually, they tire themselves out and collapse on the floor, still laughing.

“We should do that more often,” wheezes Ben.

“Dude! Exactly what I was thinking!” Klaus says.

“Yeah,” says Vanya. “That- That was fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr [@seven-misfits](https://seven-misfits.tumblr.com/) come check me out there
> 
> ben and klaus would totally dance together (as bros. no incest thats gross) all the time because i love them and i say so
> 
> the title is from spice girls which should have probably been obvious but if it isn't now you know. [boom here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ)


End file.
